This study of the chemical characteristics of prolactin which are responsible for its hormonal activity. Test systems in use are induction of N-acetyl lactosamine synthetase in cultural explants of pregnant mice, and the crop-sac assay in pigeons. A radio receptor assay will be developed. These assays are used to test the activity of prolactin which has been modified by oxidation, reduction, and partial enzyme digestion.